A Second Chance
by Bollywoodtoday
Summary: They parted ways in absolute hatred and now they stood in front of each other again. This was their second chance... A Samar/ Naina fic though shades of characters are from many films but mainly Jab tai hai Jaan Samar and a Naina from Yeh Jawani hai Deewani!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A friend's wedding was never the occasion to run into your ex, but unfortunately that's exactly where she was, and completely trapped. An entire night of awkward staring and avoiding was in play and they had silently made it a point to not even recognise each other. Naina Sharma whole-heartedly believed that she was over him, and it had been way too long for her to still somehow care about him, but his first glimpse brought back everything. Their memories from being best friends to lovers, their deep-rooted love and care to obsessive passion, all flashing in a matter of seconds. She saw it all flash before her eyes as he came in front of her nearly after 5 years. At the age of 29 she was a successful attorney working for a top law firm in New York, everything was on track and exactly how she wanted it. But somewhere inside the end of her relationship with Samar was one of the most disturbing periods of her life. She didn't like thinking about it let alone discussing it with anyone. It was best to put things to rest.

Naina then tried to sneak another glimpse, he didn't come alone and then she thought why would he? He was handsome enough to make any girl go week in her knees, and apparently even the blond that was hanging of his arm. Naina just turned away in disgust before the blond got a chance to shove her tongue down his throat.

Samar Malhotra was the son of her family's closest friends; He was her long time best friend/crush before they ever became romantically involved. Samar was 6 years older than her but that never stopped them from being friends, instead she found admiration in his maturity. A hotshot investment banker wasn't too bad for a career topped off with his brooding looks. She saw that he was growing a stubble these days; it probably intensified his looks beyond anything and made him all the more irresistible. His personality still allured to be magnetic, and everyone knew that either he was a great catch for women or they were a great catch for him. Naina just couldn't believe how messed up their lives had truly become that they were at a stage where they refused to meet each other's eyes.

It was his turn to look at her, trying to pull away for his date he made his way to the bar. Getting his favourite scotch on the rocks, and then drowning it immediately down his throat he tried to wash away her face, miserably failing. She was far sexier than he remembered, her chocolate brown curls cascading down to her tiny waste, her face radiating more than ever, and her smile still as infectious. He didn't want his eyes to pull away but he knew he should, she was never going to be the woman he could love, not after what she did. Some things were better left untouched, and in the past 5 years he thought he had succeeded. It didn't surprise him to see her in the Big Apple because her ambitions were always wild, and he knew she had every capability of making it big, he admired that about her at one point. But he never thought he would bump into her here either. Her sari was hung dangerously low with her back nearly entirely exposed. Her blouse could mistakenly be called a bra with glittering sequences on it. He didn't realise how much skin show had she started to invest in her life these days, how desperate was she? He always remembered the shy girl who was conscious of anyone giving her a look; today it looked like she wanted any attention that was thrown at her. The royal blue colours though always looked ravishing on her light caramel skin, her eyes still big and wide reminding him of the innocence she held within them.

The clock was striking 2:00 am and the _phere_ had begun, the _pundit_ had started his _mantars _and Naina wouldn't lie to herself but she felt sleep slowly taking over her body. To her surprise she saw Samar seated exactly opposite her for the ceremony, his eyes this time boring into hers. She tried looking away but realised he wasn't giving up. She saw that his date had already left which was some sort of a relief. It probably hit her then that he must have been there from the groom's side since she knew that her friend knew nothing of Samar as they met after her break-up. The ceremony neared the end but Samar's gaze didn't leave Naina, it was as present and intoxicating as any liquor. She was glad that she didn't have too much wine tonight or she was sure she would have gone up to him and made a fool out of herself.

Then she decided to look back at him, it didn't soften his gaze but it brought back more and more memories by the minute. She could sense their nights of passionate sex and love making as if it were yesterday, as if in all these years no one ever came close enough to him. She would lie to herself that having sex with anyone was the same thing, but deep down she knew it wasn't. What her and Samar had was much more. The bride and the groom finished their seven sacred circles but Samar and Naina refused to let anything distract their silent walk down memory lane. She saw through the harshness of his gaze that he hadn't still forgiven her, she knew he probably never would either but there was nothing she could do about what had been done. She made a hard choice and she stuck with it, even if the consequences meant loosing him.

The ceremony ended and everyone showered the new couple with flowers and blessings. Naina knew it was the time to make her way home, she saw her wrist watch and noticed it was nearly 3:30 am. It would be near impossible to get a cab at this time, and especially in this part of the city. The _bidai _was quite emotional even though it didn't hold any significant meaning to her in todays day and time, but the parting away of a daughter to a new life was an important rite of passage. Naina quickly collected her things and made her way downstairs to call up a cab, not realising that Samar was right behind her.

He spoke clearly but authoritatively like he always did, "don't wait for a cab, I'll drop you home or where ever you need to go."

She turned to look at him, the closest he had been tonight, like age had only made him so much more handsome than he was, but she collected herself and realised she couldn't rely on him, not anymore.

"I'll be fine, you go ahead."

He wasn't impressed, "just walk to my car and I'll drop you. It too late and I don't need anything to happen to you tonight."

She was getting irritated, "I think it's best if we continue to ignore each other like the rest of this night, its better for both our sakes."

She walked off to the other corner of the street, but Samar wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked up right behind her and maybe the alcohol took over him or his irrational mind but he forcefully grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. "Stop being a dammed feminist for two seconds and listen to me for the sake of your own safety!"

He almost hissed every word, and then he realised that her eyes were glistening. She wasn't struggling anymore so she obediently followed him to his car. He opened the door for her to get in and then something hit her sight, it was a pendent dangling down his mirror. She knew without touching it that it was the one he gifted her on her birthday and the one she angrily threw at him on their last fight. He still had it in his car as a reminder everyday, how much had she really hurt him she thought.

He sat down with her and started driving, "where do you live?" he asked.

She looked at him patiently and then looked back ahead, "Brooklyn." He nodded politely, and continued to drive.

He spoke again, "how have you been?"

She smirked, "seems sort of irrelevant to ask doesn't it?"

He wasn't amused, "I don't see why?"

"We spent an entire night ignoring each other Samar, I would say it's pretty irrelevant to ask now." She didn't want to talk more than she had to.

He couldn't take her attitude anymore; "well you should have thought of that before you decided to abort my child, and that too without even telling me that you were pregnant."

Her heat skipped a beat, and he cringed in regret for letting his anger get the best of him. A death silence awaited them.

A request that all readers leave a review behind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Silence awaited both of them, he wanted to kill himself for reminding both of them of all the pain they suffered, and she wanted to jump out of the car because she didn't want to deal with him at all. No matter how irrational they felt inside they weren't going to do anything stupid, at least now. She stayed quiet at first while he cursed himself. **

"**I think you know why I didn't tell you, and yes I did think about it before, hence you and me were over." She said it with such a coldness that it was hard for him to digest. Was the idea of them having a child so disgusting to her? **

**He stayed quiet for the rest of the trip and as they got closer to her city he asked for an exact address and directions. Nearing a relatively new building Samar saw the newly built apartments and expecting one of them to be Naina's. **

**She said her thankyou and moved towards the door when he spoke again, "I would have never forced you, you know?" He said it with the most sincerity. **

**She looked into his eyes not sure if it was the truth or not, "no you would have emotionally blackmailed me instead." She flatly stated.**

**He closed his eyes in pain, realising how low he was in her eyes, how could she not trust his love and that it was meant all for her before anything. "I stayed shut up in front of our families for your sake Naina! I wanted to marry you the minute I told you that I loved you; you said you needed time and I waited without questioning. I waited and kept waiting while you did what ever you wanted. I'm sorry Naina but from where I'm standing you emotionally blackmailed me."**

**Naina who was about to leave his car couldn't help but let tears escape her eyes, why did he have to do this now and after 5 years. He grasped her wrist and yanked her body to face him. **

"**If anyone deserves an apology then its me Naina, you ruined me." He whispered nearing her face. **

**His eyes scanning every corner of her face, trying to ignite every inch of her body with his eyes. **

**She finally gathered all her courage to speak up, "what did you expect Samar, we break the news to our parents saying 'we're pregnant.' Huh? I was for fucks sake 24 years old! I had an entire career ahead of me, and a life that I worked my ass off for. I didn't spend my years and my education all to give up for something my parents invested their life in, something I invested my life into. How the **** is it is fair that you get all you want, being successful and rich topped with a trophy wife and then an automatic kid? ARE you seriously that delusional as a man to ignore that women too have dreams apart from running a home? Because if that's the case then THANK GOD I LEFT YOU WHEN I DID!" She screeched out her words so it would hurt him hard. **

**He was dumbstruck at her outrage but more so at her own delusional state of fabricated mind. Her belief was simply to make Samar the villain of the story, probably making it easier for her to digest. "I wouldn't have made you do anything except carry that child safely to term, I would have given up my entire life so both your dreams would come true." He stated it quietly and flatly. **

**She was lost for words for sure, but not at all convinced. "Please! This is just a way to guilt trip a 'selfish' women like me. Let go of my hand Samar, we were done a long time ago." **

**He didn't let go; instead he let a tear drop from his eyes. At this point she felt like she lost absolute control over emotions, screaming at him was only to reaffirm everything she wanted to believe. It was all in her head because she knew he loved her very much.**

**He looked down and then slowly back up at her, moving in closer and diminishing the gap between their foreheads he whispered, "I can't." He wanted nothing but to kiss her lips after all those years, just to feel her warmth all over him again. A part him so desperately wanted to but so much was stopping him as well, knowing that this was going to go nowhere. **

**Suddenly he let go of her hand and without even thinking Naina ran out the door to her apartment. She didn't wait for him to utter a word and banged his car door as loudly as she could. Leaving him cursing out loud in his car. He hated that she had such a strong pull over him still, he hated that he probably loved her even after what she did. This wasn't right and neither fair on him, he believed that he played the cards correctly, that he deserved better didn't he? Why the heartless ***** who refused to believe him even now?**

**He drove for a little while thinking that he was headed back home, realising that he had unfinished business with Naina to tend to, which couldn't wait a second longer. He parked his car in a nearby alleyway and then pretended to be a drunken idiot to get past the main security to open up. He had memorised the room that had lightened up when Naina ran towards her apartment so he could roughly guess her apartment. He took off his jacket and untied his tie to breath before doing this, and then he knocked. **

**Naina was sitting in her room trying to unpin her sari from her shoulder while contemplating all that had gone through the evening, finally managing to get the pin out she relieved her fingers before going any further. And then she heard some vigorous knocking, thinking that it was her neighbour since her bell hadn't gone off so she walked over to open the door. Only to be shocked by his presence. There he stood in his crisp white shirt that dangled a tie around its collar with a jacket over his arm. She honestly didn't know how he got in and she certainly didn't want him there, but there was no stopping him. After a few seconds he made his way into her apartment.**

"**Samar this isn't the time nor place, please leave and don't make this more difficult then it already is." **

**He didn't utter a word, yet he stared at her. Her sari was barely hanging on her shoulder and her eyes were only on him. **

**He smirked at her then, "make me." **

**She was annoyed and angry, this wasn't how men were supposed to behave and especially men that respected women. **

**Her eyes went back up at his open buttoned shirt; everything about Samar screamed sex at that very moment, but she had to deviate her mind no matter what. He couldn't possibly be here just for that could he?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**She stood there ready to slap him hard across the cheek, had this man no self-respect? Turning up uninvited to a women's house at nearly 4 am in the morning. **

"**Say what you have to say and then get lost, my tolerance for your bullshit is usually quite high but forgive me if I feel a little intruded upon right now."**

**She wasn't going to give up so easily and she had to make it clear. **

"**I thought I'd make a few things clear, you know so I don't leave anything out." Samar had confident in his voice and attitude on his lips, this slightly worrying Naina. **

"**My parents have been calling me relentlessly, you know same old get married already, you're getting older by each day blah blah."**

**Naina's eyes perked up, "What does this have to do with me?" She asked in concern. **

**He smirked in return, "Actually allot, you see your parents have been quite eager too, apparently about you getting married as well. So naturally they've been trying to match us up for a while, don't act too surprised I'm sure you know about this." **

**She did, her parents were obsessed with the idea of her marrying Samar, and offcourse he was the ideal son in law in every aspect for them. She simply cringed at the thought now and wavered the conversation each time so they wouldn't keep annoying her.**

"**I still don't see the point of this conversation."**

**He didn't stop smirking, "Oh don't worry you will. Tomorrow I'm going to call up my parents and tell them that I'm finally ready to get married, and since they love your family without a doubt they will try and push me to marry you."**

**Naina was having a hard time processing everything he was saying, if he said yes clearly the pressure on her from her parents would drastically increase. This was something she definitely didn't need. She stayed quiet and let him continue. **

"**So when my parents clearly try and push me to peruse you, who they most likely think I have in my mind anyway, I'll tell them that I will agree to marry into your family but not to you and instead to Riya."**

**Naina's face dropped and jaw lowered, he had to be playing a sick joke. "What in the fucks hell are you on about? Have you lost your dammed mind, my sister really! You want to f*ck my sister? Seriously Samar you take disgusting to a whole new level with this?" She was louder and louder by every word. She couldn't believe that he was proposing this preposterous idea! Riya her only sister was two years younger than her bestest friend in the world. Plus Riya knew about Samar and her relationship, though not about the abortion, that was something only meant for her alone except Samar's gaze came over Naina's credit card statement to blow everything over. **

**Samar was as calm as the still ocean, not knowing when he would be outraged, "Well at least you haven't lost all your emotions." He flatly stated.**

**For Naina as if shit had hit the roof, she simply took a step forward and brought a swinging hand to slap his right cheek hard across the face. As if the sound had echoed in her living room. Naina didn't feel as if that slap was enough to showcase her resentment so she went a step further and grabbed his neck thinking along the lines that she could choke him. She hadn't even applied any pressure on his neck before Samar grasped her wrists with simple action of his arms.**

"**Now you listen to me carefully, what is going to happen is exactly what I told you! So don't worry there isn't a change in the plan except if you decided to open your little mouth up you're parents will find out about everything that happened between you and me and hence they won't leave you with a choice but to marry me." **

**She knew the second he said those words she was very much stuck with no choice Either her sister got married to him, which would kill her in the process, or she told everyone about their past and then she would get married to him and then once again be killed in the process. Either way she was going to die. His grasp on her hands hadn't loosened even a little; they were almost burning her wrists. His face so close to hers that she could feel his breath wash over her, that familiar feeling taking over her all over again. **

**Samar closed the distance once again, his forehead resting on hers, " Naina, Naina, Naina..." He whispered slowly. **

"**I'm done waiting Naina. Now its up to you to make a sacrifice for me. The decision is entirely yours. Tick tock." He threatened.**

**With that he let go of her hands and walked over to the door to let himself out, while Naina gravitated towards the ground to welcome a pool of tears. She didn't know how long she stayed there but eventually as the sun rose up she ended up back in her room and somehow asleep. Letting tomorrow handle tomorrow's dramas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Waking up the next morning felt like the entire world had experienced an earthquake. Thankfully it was a Sunday so she could be at home to collect her thoughts on whatever happened the night before. She felt quite annoyed that it was already 12pm when she woke up, her day felt like it had already slipped away from her grasp. She had always been an early riser and an organised person, almost always. **

**5 Years Ago**

"**Naina you drive me crazy, you know that don't you." He whispered in her ear and left a trail of kisses down her long neck. Both laying nude and wrapped in each other's arms, on his bed. It was 6 in the morning and she had no intention of attending class today, because instead she had an appointment much rather too important. Samar had no intention of letting go of Naina that morning either; the weekend was the only time she would secretly spend in his apartment with him. It had been a month since she last came, her rigorous hours attending classes and assessments kept her away too long. She looked paler and weaker from all the stress, and this was their only 'alone time' for which he was grateful. He dipped his head lower to kiss her intensely. Moving himself on top he hovered over her, "I just wish you move in with me, you have no idea how much I miss you when you're not here." Finishing the sentence somewhere in-between the kisses. She kissed him back every time, she loved him and there were no two questions about that. But she couldn't ruin the hard work she had put in to make her life and career come to this stage, and he would never understand that as a good enough reason for to get an abortion, especially when he had been proposing for much longer. This didn't mean that she loved him any less, it just meant that she also loved herself, and there was nothing wrong with that. A woman can't simply make someone else happy if her own happiness wasn't met, and this was defiantly not going to make her any happier. She didn't have to be the torch of the sacrificial women; her parents raised her better than that. This world had made her better than that. **

"**Naina whats wrong, why are you so quiet?" Naina just tried to smile it away, "I'm just drooling over what I see." Samar laughed, "I know you better than that, the college stress getting to you? Colombia's no walk in the park so I get the pressure you're under. Plus you work yourself too hard, I didn't worry half as much as you." Her eye's perked up, "says the man that went to Yale?" she sceptically stated. He kissed her forehead, "says the man that loves and worries about you more than anything." **

**She pulled his head down and kissed him and then rolled on top of him to straddle him. **

**Samar smirked, "I see someone's eager even after last night, I didn't think you'd have it in you to wake up this morning, let alone go for another round." **

**She fake frowned, "you wound me Mr Malhotra. Are you just making excuses because you don't have the energy? I for one have an endurance to beat, " she finished with a smirk and a kiss upon his chest. He acted almost as if his ego had been shot, letting Naina make her way up to his lips he automatically took over c. That morning was the last time they made love.**

**Just as they exhausted themselves out, she pretended to get ready for an extra class but instead took the cab to the abortion clinic. Her consciousness trying to reassure her that one-day Samar would understand and forgive her.**

**Back to the Present **

**From her brewing coffee to going about her day as normally, Naina did everything. She even tried getting ahead with some paperwork for Monday, but her mind was only on one thing, what would Samar say today. Her heart at times would palpate with fear and the wrath she would have to face from her family if she was forced to tell her them about their involvement. All her mind did was race in every direction and open ever possibility to get out of this situation. Samar marrying Riya was out of question, cause she wouldn't stand him being a part of her life yet sleeping with his sister. It was just too much; this is where she realised that she may have to surrender, if that was even an option. **

**Pulling out her phone she did the one thing she never imagined herself doing, calling Samar. She wasn't even sure if his number was still the same but she called it anyway. Only 4 rings later Samar picked up, "I'm guessing this is a way for you to negotiate with me?" Without even greeting he knew that it was her and he knew her reason to call. **

**She almost froze on the phone, partly because she didn't know what to say anymore but then again she did. "Please don't do this." She just begged.**

**He wasn't smiling as he thought he would be to see her in defeat, he was just numb. "I don't think I can Naina, you put to many holes in my heart and instead of filling them up I want to puncture some in yours." She was genuinely scared at what he was capable of at that very moment. "If the end result is going to be me marrying you Samar then don't drag this out painfully with my family. You want me to suffer right? Then torcher me but don't involve them; it's not fair at all. I'll marry you whenever and however you like but just drop this."**

**There he had Naina exactly where he wanted, trapped in her own head and heart. He was glad that he didn't have to painfully drag this out with her family, they treated him like a son and they surely didn't deserve it. Samar couldn't do that to the people who he called parents. **

**He paused on the phone and then spoke, "I guess I should inform my parents that you and me are getting married shouldn't I?" He sarcastically spoke and then continued, "and you should break it to your family too, I mean we are trying to make this genuine aren't we.?" Naiina could have punched him in the face if he was in front of her; he wanted this to play out in front of his parents as naturally as possible. When in reality things couldn't be further away? **

**Naina couldn't be colder in that second, "yeah, I suppose. Well I have a wedding to plan speak to you later."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Naina that evening gathered all her courage together to finally call her mother, it went much better than she expected, thanking God that Samar had already broken the news leaving little dialogue for Naina to fill in. She just calmly talked through the entire conversation trying make sure not to sound too depressed with the whole idea, which was much more difficult when her sister Riya, took a hold. Her family was all the way back in California, owning wineries and farms. Growing up on the farms with horse ranches was the most beautiful childhood that she could have imagined, she missed it allot when she got accepted into Columbia. Samar's family lived not too far from her family in California, making their ties almost inseparable, but Samar moved out quite early because of his career. Naina made an excuse to cut the call before Riya could get too much out of her, because she knew lying to her sister was almost impossible unless the situation was dire, which it was. She pretended to be tired and but then made her way to her own bed.**

**Naina's next two weeks were packed with work; her bosses and her clients had kept her at her toes. Samar had tired calling her again but she refused to pick up his call at all, she would talk to her mother every now and then to hear her exasperate about the fake wedding, but what choice did she have. Samar was in the loop from Naina's family but he just couldn't get a hold of Naina. He wanted to properly talk to her and discuss their arrangement so both of them were clear on why he wanted things this way, but only if Naina would actually listen. On the Friday of her second week Naina finished work late and decided that she needed some time off, she took the cab to her favourite club to let go of everything for one night, not realising how wrong she was. The first thing she put her eyes on were the bar, she deserved getting smashed tonight.**

"**Bourbon, neat please." The bartender looked impressed.**

"**You don't look like the Bourbon type." She smiled, "believe me after the week I've had I would be any type." **

**The bar tender smiled, "Bourbon coming right up." **

**She started to loosen herself and the music in the bar definitely helped.**

**The drinks kept coming, she was enjoying herself too much and the feeling of being intoxicated was wonderful for a change. How time passed she didn't even realise and how badly she was drunk she probably wouldn't remember.**

**The bartender was getting concerned, "time's almost up and I hate to see you not make your way back home. Would you like me to call a cab for you?" **

**Naina just slurred her answer, "iiiii bee ok, youuuu should caaarrrrry on."**

**She couldn't even lift her eyelids let alone get up from the barstool. Her hands weren't stable enough to hold a glass anymore; she had spilled most of her last two glasses on her clothes. **

**Just at that moment Naina's phone started to ring, she was too intoxicated to even notice as her head was flat against the bar table. The bartender realised the phone ringing and took it upon himself to get his customer to safety. **

"**Naina thank God you picked up. Look I know it's three in the morning but I need to clear a few things and was hoping we could meet tomorrow." **

**The bartender panicked that he was going to keep talking, "he he man stop, your friend here is heavily intoxicated and almost passed out. If you could then it would be better if you could pick her up, cause she's in no condition to walk let alone do anything else."**

**Samar immediately got jealous at hearing the voice of another man at three am in the morning, and then he tried controlling his anger to listen carefully to what he had to say. From what he could gather it seemed like Naina was drunk somewhere.**

**Samar at that moment was terribly concerned, "who is this and where is Naina?"**

**The bartender then spoke again, this time calmer and slower. "This is Mike I'm the bartender at Hell's Canary and your friend has been here for over the past 4 hours, and that too has been heavily drinking. She's incapable of talking and almost passed out on the counter."**

**Samar immediately got up from his bed and grabbed his jeans to change into while he spoke, "I'll be there in 20 minutes and please note down my number so you know whom to contact."**

**Running to grab his keys and then too the car Samar hurried to get to the club, he was well aware where she was since it was one of the most popular night clubs in New York, but the idea of Naina drunk beyond control didn't digest very well with him.**

**Stepping into the almost empty club Samar saw Naina smashed onto the counter while the bartender was packing up his liquor. **

"**Hey man, I guess this is your girl." The bartender suggested.**

**Samar just nodded and thanked the bartender.**

**Snaking an arm around Naina's waist and somehow using her intoxicated form to lift her up as much as possible, Samar took her out of the club and immediately into his car. There was so much he couldn't digest about the situation; for starters Naina was never a heavy drinker but all she reeked of in that moment was bourbon. He couldn't encompass how she developed such a manly taste instead of the usual perfume wines she used to have. Secondly Naina's dressing sense had drastically changed, just like the wedding Naina screamed sexy to almost skanky in volumes. Her fitted pencil skirt with the deep plunging necklines, all to reveal the black lace of her bra as he placed her in his car. She was thin as a stick, probably thinner than the wedding if that was even possible. **

**Samar drove back to his place; he didn't know where Naina kept her keys and neither did he want her to be left alone in such a horrendous condition. **

**Reaching his Manhattan villa he parked inside and got out to carry Naina into his house. Generally a scene like this would be what he wished under much more romantic circumstances instead he was carrying his drunk ex girlfriend/forced fiancé into his not so humble abode. Slowly and carefully carrying Naina up the stairs Samar took her to one his many guest bedrooms, and then lightly placed her on the mattress. The next part he wasn't at all excited about, but he knew he couldn't escape it either. Naina's clothes were reeking of bourbon and they were soaking wet. He took off her heals first, and then her skirt and blouse, quickly covering her up in sheets he left with turning off the lights. As much as he wanted not to look he obviously couldn't restrain such self-control. Could anyone blame him though, first that was the love of his life and secondly she had every attribute of a supermodel. Taking her clothes he headed to the laundry to put them in the machine making sure for them to be dry next morning. **

**Just then he remembered that she would have nothing to where next morning so he quickly went to his room and grabbed one of his shirts, leaving the shirt at the foot of her bed he left once again.. **

**Going to sleep that night was difficult for him, he wasn't sure what to expect next morning, from being accused of kidnapping and God forbid rape, he had to be prepared for it all. Their mutual hatred for each other was toxic and he was sure so many things that they might say will never be taken back. Amidst some form of thought he drifted asleep for the few peaceful hours he had left that day. **

**Next Morning **

**Naina's eyelids hurt from simple movements, trying to flutter them to eventually open as ray of sunlight hit her, and the worst possible headache began. Her hand automatically reached out to grasp her aching temple and then slowly her surroundings started to register. An unknown crisply furnished room was never a good sign of waking up in. Her head pounding and her heart sinking by the second, slowly she realised the lack of clothing on her as her other hand scraped her abdomen. She couldn't even think of all the possibilities that she could be going through, this headache was too much. Pushing herself up she somehow got off the bed and to the worst of her fear looking down all she noticed was her underwear. She couldn't even scream that's how scared she was, the room was so random and she knew she had never been here before. She saw a shirt on the foot of the bed, a black one and without even thinking further she slipped it on and buttoned it up. The only scenario, and the only reasonable scenario she could think of was that she went home last night with some stranger to have a one-night stand. It wasn't the most flattering thing to think of, but it was the best considering circumstances. **

**Getting a grasp on her legs she opened the door to see whose house this was and what in the world was she doing here. She saw a staircase leading downstairs in uniquely familiar house. The house was designed from the inside as a warm and welcoming place unlike her apartment, which was cold, proper and sophisticated. This house almost seemed like someone's home. Reaching the bottom she heard the kettle go-off and then whom she saw shocked her the most. **

**There in front of her was Samar seated reading his newspaper with his reading glasses on. So intensely concentrating he took a long sip from his coffee until he felt there was an absolute silence. Looking up he saw a very scared Naina in nothing but just his shirt. **

**She didn't know what to say but started somewhere, "How the hell did I get here?"**

**Samar kept the newspaper aside and got up, "you were smashed last night that even the bartender didn't know what to do with you. I was calling you and he picked up, told me you needed to be taken home and clearly I took you here. Don't worry you're clothes are in the dryer and they should be dry soon enough, as for you're head I'll get you disprin and water."**

**Samar was so monotonic, like he was disappointed in Naina and her lifestyle. Naina stuttered before asking something that had been terrorising her mind.**

"**Did anything else happen last night, I mean between you and me?" She looked down at her or maybe his shirt, to tell him what she was talking about.**

**He walked up to her, almost with a sympathetic face and then he tried to lightly grasp her by her shoulders, she shuddered under his touch. Coming close to her face she breathed in his scent, which was all over his shirt that she was wearing. He was close to her ear and then whispered. **

"**I did consider playing the DDLJ prank on you this morning, but then I thought what's the fun in that since I've already seen it all, and been there and done that." He smirked. Naina was getting angry again**

"**Calm down Naina, like I said its not like I haven't seen anything. I just took off your clothes and put them in the washer. Anything else you're imagining is only in your head, but I sure as hell would love to make it come true."**

**That's it, he hit a nerve, "you're disgusting."**

**He laughed out loud, "Like you're a sati sawatri. So tell me Naina getting drunk and slutting up your new thing? " **

**She swore under her breath and then walked over to the counter and saw the disprin, taking the glass of water situated on the bench.**

**The next 10 minutes had been quite awkward, but she didn't know where else to go unless she had her clothes back. He was seated in front of her and pouring her coffee. **

"**Relax Naina, I'm not going to bite though I am hurt that you didn't contact me in two weeks, truthfully I was concerned for you." **

**She looked up, "What more do you want, my mother has taken over the preparations, ask her for dates and formalities of the wedding, and then send me card when it's sorted out." **

**He raised his eyebrows, " I suppose the bride needs to be a little more active, don't you think? "**

**She wasn't amused, "Like I said, what more do you want?"**

**He took a sip of his coffee, "well for starters I thought we should go through the do's and do nots of our marriage?" **

**Now her eyes and ears perked up, "What do you specifically mean?" **

"**For starters I want what you took away from me."**

**Naina's heart started to race as well as sink, "what does that mean." **

**Samar touched the rim of his glasses, "it means that I want a child. I'm not marrying you to waste my time, or pretend to be in love with you when I'm not. I'm doing this because I want what you took away from me." He paused, "and for that you have one year to give it to me. If you fail to conceive then don't worry I'll leave you myself." **

**He looked at her in the eye, he wasn't joking and this was no prank. It was a hard and cold threat. **

"**So what if I have the child you won't dump me? Is that it? I can't believe I ever loved you." She flatly said. This deal with Samar or more like blackmail was going to be a never-ending road until he had all he wanted and she was left with nothing. He knew exactly the position he put her in, she would never want to disappoint her parents by just breaking a marriage for which Samar would make sure that she got blamed for.**

**Somewhere down in her mind she knew that was his end goal was, but she never thought that he would be that straight forward with his demands. **

**He looked straight back at her, "Naina I want to move forward in my life. And for that I need to make sure that you know exactly what I expect of you, because loyalty and trust are some things you flushed down the drain a long time ago."**

**She finally let a tear drop, "give me my clothes back." **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I told you that your clothes are in the dryer, wait a while and then you can take them out." Naina's eyes could have daggered Samar in that very moment.

They sat in silence staring at each other and letting the sunlight somehow illuminate the darkness out of their lives, though it wasn't really working.

Then she spoke up again, "I regret seeing you that day." He looked up again, "don't I as well."

"Then why do this? What peace will you actually get out of this? We both don't love each other and you made it clear yourself. Find someone else Samar, be happy! Just let me go."

She was begging for him to listen, hoping that her words would sink in.

"I put my life on hold for you Naina, you were young but I wasn't. I waited those years knowing that once you were ready I could have had the future I planned for myself. You took that away from me. Don't you think I tried; I dated, tried falling in love and miserably failed. Apart from sex I don't think I actually got anything else out of all those women."

Naina's eyes stunned, not that he was sleeping with other women because she expected that, but because he was casually doing so. Samar was never the man to do anything without feelings. He was always in to deep.

She watched him speak and then paused before speaking herself, "how many women?"

Samar coughed a fake laugh, "Jealous are we?"

She stared back at him without fear, "we're getting married I suppose I have the right to know, and no I'm not jealous unlike you I did have meaningful relationships after you. People that impacted my life for the better and good."

It was Samar's turn to stiffen, at that moment he didn't care if she was jealous or not, because he sure as hell was burning with rage.

"How many?" he sternly asked.

Naina's eyebrows were arched and amused, "ouch, I think I just hit a nerve. Remember that I asked first?"

Her attitude wasn't helping at all, 'I don't know Naina lets just say I found a new girl to screw every month, that would make is 12x5, equalling a hell allot of women." He wanted to rile her up because the number he gave was quite far away from the truth in every which way.

Naina' heart crushed at hearing him say that out loud, It was disgusting thinking of Samar like that, but she couldn't let him see it. "You make my three relationships look like a mere joke. Congratulations Samar, on scoring so high up." She flatly stated.

Her words stung him more than he wanted to admit, it was like a secret battle of destruction.

He didn't know how else to change the conversation, "how bout a tour of your new home, this is where you'll be moving in." Spreading his arms in exaggeration.

Her eyes scanned the beautiful villa, "I guessed so, nothing really new Samar."

He was surprised, "so what you're not fighting me on this?"

Straight faced and blank expression on her face, "it's closer to my work, convenient for me, and as you know how practical a women I am."

He was almost disappointed at not seeing her get agitated this time; her disagreement was almost bringing him pleasure.

"Out of curiosity? Why don't you have a car? The law firm you work at could surely afford you almost anything."

Taken back by his casual question, "my last one broke down, I sold it and haven't had the time to go out properly and buy one. Just being lazy that's all."

Truthfully Samar's new found involvement in her life had disturbed everything, she didn't even get a chance to think that she was supposed to buy her car. Everything was so out of place.

He asked her another arbitrary question, "How long will you be allowed to take off from work? For the wedding I mean."

She was thrown off naturally, "About two weeks at most. I'm a forth year associate, the level of responsibility is quite high." She had that monotone again, making sure to sound mechanical about her life and hoping that he would be disinterested in her.

Samar got up and left the room for a while, leaving Naina with her thoughts in his oddly beautiful home. The warmth in his villa was so different to the coldness Samar himself possessed. He was dark and cruel, and she knew in her own small way she had to fight back for her own survival.

He came back into the room with her dried clothes in his hand, "I believe these are yours. Take your time and shower, and I'll have breakfast ready and then I can drop you."

She hesitated immediately, "I'll just change, just call me a cab that's all."

And he wasn't going to take no for an answer, " did I tell you that you look deliciously sexy in my shirt, well now you know." Eyeing her down from her toes, to her long legs and to her face, she was just dumbstruck by his split personality. It even induced a tiny blush that she prayed wouldn't show on her face.

"What ever you do I'm not leaving you empty stomach after the shit loads of bourbon you undertook last night, surprisingly not throwing up either."

She knew no matter what, he was going to do what he was going to do, so she took the liberty as well and went to shower and then change into her own clothes.

Upon getting back as promised he had breakfast ready, pancakes and hash browns, knowing they were her favourite. They ate silently; occasionally while sipping their coffee they would take a glance at each other. It frustrated her that had he approached her differently this time, maybe they could have been in love, maybe they could have still been on a better path, but instead he was hell-bent on punishing her.

Handing Naina back her bag Samar headed towards his car, the ride was once again silent with enough animosity in the air, but they kept their heads cool enough for it to be over soon.

The following week went by as quickly as any other; work indulged both Samar and Naina even if they were on each other's mind. Naina that Friday evening was packing up her things and making sure that she didn't end up at bar again, and instead enjoy some red wine in the privacy of her apartment. She was also grateful that Samar hadn't contacted her that week; there was some peace at last between them. As Naina was collecting her files she saw her senior partner Aaron Welsh walk into her office. Smart, slick and sexy were the only words attributed to this man, in fact he had been trying to ask Naina out for a while and truthfully she wanted to say yes because he was indeed perfect, had it not been for her situation with Samar she would have.

"Great work on the Henderson Case Naina, you're a quick thinker and saved us all from allot of unnecessary trouble." Naina smiled in return.

Aron spoke again, "So as you know I'm not here to give you a pat on the back, you know how good you are. I wanted to take you out tonight?"

Naina was stunned because a couple of weeks ago she would have jumped for the offer, now she truly didn't know what to say.

"Please say yes Naina?"

Naina smiled in return, "I'm in a very complicated place right now, I don't know how to even state my position. Its not fair on you."

Aaron still persisted, "Ok so how bout this, I drop you home since you still haven't gotten your car, we get some take out on the way, crack open a decent bottle of wine at your place. Nothing too serious, please just give me this at least."

She smiled genuinely, for the first time in a very long time.

Then she spoke, "I think I can manage that."

Aaron celebrated in relief.

Picking up Chinese take out on the way home Naina noticed her phone, Samar had one missed call. She ignored it, deciding that he couldn't possibly ruin her date tonight or whatever this was. Reaching her apartment she relaxed herself, brought out the plates while Aaron removed his tie, rolled up his sleaves and opened his top button. Everything about that action reminded him of Samar, she didn't necessarily feel guilty but she hated that she was still thinking about him when this man was begging her for his attention.

They both dug in, their conversation was light but relaxing, their ideologies were surprisingly very similar. They didn't even realise how time was running away, checking her clock she noticed that it was almost 12. Then her eyes went straight to her phone, which she had purposely put aside, noticing 20 missed calls from Samar. At this point she didn't know what to think before she heard the doorbell ring.

Aaron was surprised that this late someone was there to see her. She checked her video monitor, and immediately dreaded it when she saw Samar's face standing outside her building. She couldn't believe that things could possibly get any worse in that moment. Not thinking clearly she opened the door without talking to him on the intercom, noticing how he ran straight up towards her apartment to knock on it. The minute the first knock happened her heart sank because this date was clearly not something he was going to like, and knowing Samar these days he would completely misinterpret everything.

Releasing the lock she let in a very concerned Samar who was babbling, "knowing what happened last Friday I just got worried so tried calling you and then you didn't pick up so came to see if you were ok." He was genuinely concerned knowing the bar fiasco last Friday. Naina's eyes in that moment were terrified because the first person Samar's eyes lay upon weren't her, but Aaron instead.

It didn't take a genius to map out that it was a date taking place, the wine, the music and the odd two candles on the table. By the second the rage inside him started to build up, Naina didn't even realise when Aaron had lit the candles noticing that it was in her time on the intercom. This looked quite bad from any angle.

No one spoke for a moment until Aaron did, "Um I'm sorry, can we help you? We were in the middle of something you see." Naina cringed.

Samar's voice was as confident as anything, but threatening to Naina as she realised his tone.

"I just came to see my fiancé in the middle of the night, I'm sure you understand that."

As if someone had fired a bullet and no one decided to react was how everyone was behaving. Then it hit Aaron that Naina wasn't lying to him when she said things were complicated, but he was the fool who still went ahead with things.

He was lost for words but tied to pick the shattered pieces of his dignity, "Oh um, I'll leave you both to it then." Grabbing his jacket and tie, Aaron walked out the door but making sure to kiss Naina on the cheek and lightly whisper, "I should have listened to your version of complicated." She mimed an apology and then closed the door in embarrassment. This was horrible.

Turning to see Samar who was staring at the skyline from her window and then letting him speak, "I'm guessing you were in a hurry to match up to my numbers before we got married?" He spat at her in venom.

She was scared at first but also irritated, "I was having dinner with a colleague, stop making a big fuss about it."

Samar hit his hand against the wall with that, "SHUT THE HELL UP, HE WANTED TO SCREW YOU LEFT RIGHT AND CENTRE, AND YOU SEEMED IN A MORE THAN WILLING MOOD!"

Naina was scared of his loud voice, more like terrified but she had to act brave.

"SO WHAT SAMAR, WHAT IS IT TO YOU. YOU WANT A CHILD FROM ME AND THAT'S IT! I WANT MORE THAN THAT! DON"T YOU FUKEN TELL ME WHAT TO AND WHAT NOT TO DO!"

Naina screamed on top of her lungs.

"I WAS FUCKEN READY TO GIVE YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN ALL THIS NAINA, I COULD'VE LAID MY LIFE FOR YOU. I WOULD HAVE LISTEND TO EVERY SMALL THING YOU WANTED YET YOU COULDN"T TRUST ME WITH SOMETHING SO BIG. HAD YOU GIVEN ME THE CHOICE I WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU! YOU WERE JUST A FUKEN COWARD. JUST A COWARD!"

He voice matching hers, and her mouth opening to retort to his harsh comments.

" STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR LIFE! JUST STOP! YOU'RE A GROWN MAN FOR GOD'S SAKE! MOVE THE FU*K ON!,…" before she could finish her words Samar had taken a step forward and grabbed her by the neck to lunge his tongue into her mouth. A kiss burning on hatred had never tasted so good, his mouth exploring hers, and hers not wanting to be free; instead she missed those familiar lips and taste of his mouth, the scent of his cologne, and the ever light touch of his stubble. Her own two hands were grasping his neck and then moving into his silky hair. She wasn't completely out of it, she knew exactly what was happening, it wasn't a sign of love or romance, this was pure burning sexual tension the two had since day 1.

Samar became more aggressive with his movement, and at times almost harsh. He manoeuvred Nain somehow so he could shover her on the couch, and take her then and there. The soft cushion hitting Naina's back as she smashed down was a welcoming change. Samar didn't let go for even a second and instead took one hand to start unbuttoning her blouse. Naina immediately realised what he was going to do and stopped him from going further, and took a long awaited breath by pulling slightly away. "Fu*k me all you want, but my clothes aren't coming off." Samar knew exactly why she said that, she didn't want any feelings involved and truthfully neither did he. She slid her hand down her skirt and unleashed the zipper all the way down, leaving nothing but the lace fabric of her underwear. Samar's eyes burned at the sight, and then he lunged his tongue back into her mouth, skimming his own fingers over the lace Naina realised how intimate it still was no matter what she did to block him out. Samar didn't waste any time either, he was going to play by her rules as well and started to unbuckle his belt. What followed for the next hour or so was definitely not lovemaking but rather a way to create pain over and over again. The aggressive movements, the piercing moaning and groaning, and the sheen layer of sweat that meshed over their foreheads. Naina was sure that she had collapsed along the way, but finally when it stopped a relief washed over them. It wasn't as if the hatred had disappeared but they were ready to be at each other's throats again, quite literally.

Samar gathered himself up after an extended pause, and then left before sanity would hit either of them. Naina lay motionless with her heart pounding from exhaustion. Her eyes still not connecting to her brain, and reaffirming of what they had actually done on her sofa in that moment. She was in pain but whether it was physical or emotional she couldn't pinpoint it out. It was just pain all over.

The next morning ignorance and denial was her only way to move forward. She tried going about her Saturday as normally as she could; she was quite successful at it as well until her doorbell rang. Not recognising the man at the door she let him up to her door. The man simply was a personal deliveryman who handed her an envelope with a velvet pouch, and then took his leave. She opened the letter first, reading

_I bought this for you yesterday morning, thought it would be a perfect pre-wedding gift. Last night I was clearly distracted but I hope you like it. What's mine is already yours so don't bother sending it back. _

_From Samar_

In the black velvet pouch a Mercedes star key appeared, Naina realised that he had gifted her a car. She ran downstairs to see where the man parked it, noticing that it was waiting for her in the driveway. He had gifted her a black fucken SLK-250!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weekend passed in agony, for both Naina and Samar. Samar may have sent the car but he knew that he was going to put up a fight for her to keep it. Though he was surprised by her silence over the weekend, or maybe he wasn't. Samar couldn't get over the fact that he had actually had sex with Naina. It wasn't something he had planned but his rage simply took over and Naina didn't stop him either. A part of him felt disgusted at himself for what he did, it wasn't right and he knew it. He loved her and what he did to her was something no woman deserved to be treated like, as if she was piece of meat. Naina on the other hand was trying to live in denial like always. It wasn't working but she continued to live so. She made a decision though, that on Monday she would go see him in her lunch break and return the car. It was way out of line for him to give her something like this, was he trying to compensate her for the sex or just outright buy her?

On Monday as planned she went to work, had her awkward confrontation with Aron, and then went straight into her work and meetings with clients. Lunch hour came and she drove off with the car to his office. She somehow made her way past the reception and found out whom his personal secretary was, realising it was the same blond who was his date at the dreaded wedding where she saw him after five years.

"Hi I need to see Samar immediately? Is he with a client?" She asked.

"Um.. He's a little busy at the moment. Would you like to make an appointment? I am sure I can fit you in for tomorrow?"

Naina was annoyed and she wasn't going to back down that easily. "No thankyou, please answer me, is he with a client?"

The blond didn't say anything and Naina stubbornly stood her ground. Thankfully Naina saw Samar walking back to his office with a cup of coffee in his hand, leaving no choice for the blond to make any more excuses. Samar eyes saw Naina and he wasn't surprised because he knew she would make an appearance sometime, and he knew why as well.

Naina called out first, "I had to see you, are you busy?"

Samar quickly pointed towards the door to his office and let her in, while the blond watched in annoyance.

Quickly and quietly locking the door to his office he let Naina sit down while he went across to his chair.

"I can't take the car."

She didn't waste any time. "You needed one and I got you one. What's the big deal?"

"You can't just buy me a fucken car!"

"And why is that?"

"Are you trying to buy me or pay me for the sex?"

Samar was loosing it but more importantly he hated that this is how she saw things, he got up and walked over to her, and then kneeled down to look into her eyes.

"I would never do that." He said slowly and sternly.

"I don't know what you're capable of doing anymore Samar, I really don't know and neither am I interested in knowing."

Samar grasped her hand lightly, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry for what I did on Friday. You didn't deserve that at all and I hate myself for it. It was wrong on so many levels because I do know you Naina. I remember every single night only ever making love to you but what I did then was just disgusting."

Naina closed her eyes, she knew he would guilt trip himself but truthfully he didn't need to, what happened between them was completely consensual. She let him do everything in that moment because she needed it as well; it was just a side to both of them that they hadn't seen each other.

"It's not like you raped me Samar, I was very much willing." She opened her eyes and stared out into the distance.

He cringed at even the mention of the word 'rape' and him in the same sentence.

"I know I have been the least kind person to you in all this, what I'm doing is probably worse than what you did to me."

She cut him off, "then why are you doing this?"

"Because I need YOU dam it!"

Naina's eyes still staring out into space.

"I need you."

His hands still holding onto hers.

Then Naina spoke, "my sister called yesterday. She said that they've already picked a date next month for us to get married. For the love of God please call this off."

Samar just looked at her, "you know I can't, not now anyway."

She replied, "we are going to be two people who hate each other married and bringing a child into this world. I don't know if this could get any worse." Her tone as monotonous as ever, the blandness sent a chill down Samar's spine.

Naina didn't change her gaze.

Samar then spoke softly, "it doesn't have to be this way." He paused and then spoke again, "we don't have to hate each other. I want better for us, I'll try harder for us."

Naina's eye's dropped silent tears, she wished so hard that there would be a time that Samar would forgive her for what she did and give her another chance, and now he was finally trying to remove the animosity between them and start on a clean slate.

She spoke gathering some words, "isn't it too late for that now Samar. We missed that chance a long time ago."

He wasn't convinced at all, he moved closer to her so her gaze would finally change and that he could bore his eyes into hers. "Look at me and tell me that we really missed our chance? Tell me that you don't have the slightest feelings for me. I know I am not capable of anything remotely close to your love after what I have put you through, but I know you still see hope in me. You're not a girl who just opens her legs for anyone, and I know that because you're still the girl who wasn't afraid to cry and tell me to stop when it was going to be your first time. You trusted me with something so sacred. You're not someone who does things without emotions, what happened between us wasn't just sex and you know it! I know you Naina better than you know your self. You show everyone that you've changed but I know you enough to know that you really haven't."

She knew he saw right through her, and that's why he knew exactly how she would react to all that he said. He did know her inside out and that was something that scared her now.

"I am not the same person I was Samar." She whispered pleading that he would let her go.

"I know that, but deep inside you are the exact person I once knew. I know I haven't given much to you that would make you trust me, but I know you want to." Samar's hands were now removed from hers and instead he was now trying to cup her cheeks. She wanted to move from the immediate touch, but sensed warmth that he once possessed. Then Samar moved closer than ever to her, his nose touching hers and their foreheads almost just touching. Samar moved his thumb to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. She closed her eyes in a moment of peace. Samar then moved a little higher and kissed her forehead lightly, a simple action that he used to do before, a moment of nostalgia for Naina. She wanted to believe that he wanted to try; she really did because she wanted to try as well. He was the only man she ever truly loved. The only man she could see fit into her future as perfectly as she had once imagined but now they were two different people who were hell bent on hurting each other.

She finally spoke, "I don't want to hate you."

He stayed close, "you don't have to"

Then he went out on a limb to finally ask her something he wanted to for a while, "Come over for dinner tonight?"

Her eyes widened at his sudden request. "I don't think that's a good idea." She immediately stated.

He was going to be persuasive and she should have seen it coming. "Please, lets have an evening where we try and get along. Just give me this chance so we can try and understand where we both are. I promise I won't push you into anything, lets just have dinner at my place and you're allowed to say anything you want to me. I promise you that you won't have to hear anything from me unless you want to know, or ask me something."

Naina wasn't sure, but she knew this wedding was happening whether she liked it or not, might as well give it her best shot to make it work anyhow.

She lightly nodded her head and said, "ok, but the minute it gets too much then I'm out of there."

He smiled, "I promise I won't let it get anywhere close to that."

He was looking straight at her, "just trust me on this."

Naina left Samar's office feeling not quite sure about everything or anything really, she was confused and her feelings were all over the place. It didn't make it easy that Samar actually wanted to try to make them work. Realising that she was there to return a car and ended up saying yes to dinner. Samar knew his way too well with words and that's where she realised she was the lawyer, how is it that he could get away with her. After work when she reached home she stood under a hot shower to get ready for a completely unavoidable dinner. She wanted to dress appropriately and not send out any wrong messages. She picked out a navy full sleave lace dress and paired it with black pumps and small diamond studs. The length of her dress was higher than the knees which worried her but she realised it was the most modest she had, apart from a few funeral calibre dresses. Her hair was out in cascading waves, applying a little bit of eyeliner she picked up her clutch and her new set of car keys. She couldn't even tell herself how she felt about anything because there were far too many emotions involved. Her heart was racing ahead of her and at times she couldn't tell how she was supposed to react at all.

The drive to Samar's was unusual cause it was her first time driving there but once she arrived she waited for five minutes silently in the car, not sure what to do next. The day was setting so it was clearly getting dark, gathering her courage she went over to the main door to ring the bell. At the first ring the door swung open, and there stood Samar with sense of relief to his face. His hair slightly messy but he stood in his open buttoned black shirt, with rolled sleaves adding a whole different level of sexy. The shirt hung on dark blue demines, an odd choice from the light blue ones he would usually wear.

"For a moment I thought you would go back." He said with a smile.

She looked back at the car, 'his car' and realised he must have been watching her from the time she arrived and was contemplating what to do next.

"You didn't come out? To get me, I mean?"

She asked sincerely and he replied genuinely, "I wanted you to make your mind on your own, the rest I have under control from here on."

His smile really showed off his confidence.

"Come on in." He said swaying his head and his arm stretched out invitingly.

There she took her own leap of faith and stepped in.

Upon entering the first major thing she noticed were the vanilla scented candles dressing the house and kitchen counter. The lights dimmed to the lowest points and a very distinct smell of delicious Italian cuisine. Samar clearly hadn't forgotten how to impress a woman. Without much of a warning he touched Naina's shoulders indicating her to take off her overcoat, she slid it off hesitantly revealing the navy lace of her arms and the caramel skin of her long legs. Taking the coat he smirked, "if it isn't obvious you look ravishing." She blushed hoping he didn't see it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naina waited for Samar as he put away her coat, the dim lit atmosphere inviting her in. Samar wasn't far behind her as he got himself up behind the kitchen counter to get back to his cooking. Naina on the other hand made herself comfortable at the high stools facing him. Both looked at each other for a while before Naina started the conversation.

"What made you want to move here?"

Samar knew why she asked because he loved his old apartment, and it was where they spent so long with each other. "Needed a new place to build new memories, wasn't too fond of the ones left in the apartment."

Naina understood immediately, though she admired his honesty because that was what they needed this evening. To be honest with each other.

"I like this place." She finally said.

He smiled, "it's a little piece of home in the middle of a big city. It's the best I can do with mum and dad still in California."

Samar was an only child but his parents never stopped him from living his life the way he wanted, with the obvious exception to marriage and grandchildren like any set of Indian parents. Though he really wished he got to see them more often than he did.

Just as Samar promised it was Naina who had control over the conversation and questions. He was really trying here and even Naina wasn't blind enough to see it. Samar just then brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of his favourite red wine, pouring some for both glasses he got back to his cooking. Naina then realised there was music playing in the background, specifically old Hindi film songs. She smiled listening to one of her favourites, _Ajeeb daasta hai yeh_.

"It's a fitting song isn't it?" Samar smirked.

Naina smiled in return, "It indeed is."

She got back to her conversation, "I'm not exactly going to be a decent, and neither a perfect wife you know?"

He looked up, "and what exactly does indecent imply?" The grin widening on his face. She returned him a look saying 'really?'

"I don't have any expectations Naina."

She insisted, "surely you must have some, I highly doubt that you have none."

He smirked, "you're great in bed, ticks all boxes for me."

She raised her eyebrows and slapped his arm hard, "you must be joking."

He played on, "I'm not, and you indeed are." She slapped his arm again a little harder, causing Samar to cry out in exaggerated pain.

The reason this was funny, and even more so nostalgic was because Naina openly admitted to being a prude to him. Openly discussing sex or even exploring it was something she didn't like. She was reserved about it, and maybe still a little scared and shy too, but that's just how she was. She may have looked like a sex symbol but internally these things still made her uncomfortable, which is why Samar would casually joke about it with her back when they were dating to allow her to enjoy a laugh once a while. Its something he did to her in love and care, and not too make her even more uncomfortable. And then she realised that that's what he was doing this evening. To ease her back to that life.

She just stared him down in annoyance, "ok, ok I know I should be serious. The only expectation I have is that you fall in love with me, eventually."

His eyes almost twinkled in hope.

She looked down in regret; "there was a time I would have given anything for that."

"We will get that time back, I'll get it back for us."

She smiled, but sympathetically and then she paused. She knew she had to say this, and it was the one thing that their relationship hinged on all this time. If she didn't say it now there was no way they could move forward.

"I'm sorry for hiding what I did five years ago, I'm not sorry for what I did, but you did deserve to know about me planning to have an abortion, and it was wrong of me to keep it from you."

This was followed by a pin drop silence and the occasional sizzle of food and boiling water.

He stared into her eyes, and saw them glisten with tears that fell onto the counter. She was really sorry for hiding it from him, and he supposed that's really all she was guilty off, had she told him he would have loved to keep the child but he couldn't afford to loose Naina. He would have eventually supported her choice.

He stayed quiet for some time as well, and then spoke, "I know you're sorry and I do forgive you."

Naina was shell-shocked, did he just say what she thought he just said, as much as it was an apology it was the biggest test for the evening.

"Do you really forgive me?"

He looked straight at her with a small smile, "I do. I'm still hurt though, I feel like I lost a part of myself then, but I want to move on. I need to move on Naina."

She closed her eyes is a sense of relief that maybe they did stand a chance now; that they didn't have to hate each other, or at the very least could be friends.

He brought his hand forward and held her hand, lightly squeezing it and reassuring her.

Samar then took her hand to their table, candle lit just as the whole house with red rose sticks in an ice vase. He then brought over their meal with more wine. She didn't know whether it was the food or the music or their current state of mind, and maybe even the wine, but she felt good. Good as in for the first time she was looking forward to something more than just work or a casual date, she was looking forward to the future. They enjoyed a much a lighter conversation, about their work, families and life in general. It felt like two people finally were trying to connect again. Samar kept filling up their glasses every now and then, their eyes completely showing their intoxication. Gradually as Samar was putting back their plates Naina walked over to the window pane, she was lost in thought but still pleased with the evening, only to break out of her trance when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. Turning she saw Samar hugging her from her waist and looking past her shoulder, instead of pushing him away as she normally would want to, she settled in in that moment. For a second, and just for a second she felt that their heartbeats were almost in sync, the silence and emotion completely raw. Finally Naina spoke.

"I think I should leave now," her eyes looking down as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Do you think with all that you've had to drink I would let you leave, you're to drunk to leave tonight. I'll arrange the guest bedroom for you." He didn't move or change the amount of pressure in his grasp over Naina's waist.

She inwardly groaned, not realising that she was indeed too drunk to drive, and annoyed that Samar would have figured that out before.

"You planned this didn't you. I could take a cab you know." She smiled out towards the window.

He smirked turning his head just enough to see her gaze out, "not at first but then I kept pouring more wine and I realised that I don't want you to leave for your own safety. And no you're not taking the cab."

"We have work tomorrow Samar."

He didn't move, "So what tell them you have a wedding emergency and don't show up."

She laughed, "I can't do that and you know it."

He nudged a little closer, "trust me just call in sick for once, and I know you enough that you have hardly ever done that."

She smiled to herself knowing that he still knew these things about her, maybe she would do that next morning she thought again.

Naina moved her arm and grasped his forearm to intertwine her hand and her fingers with his. A sense of warmth touching her fingertips. Then she finally turned to face him, slowly but steadily, their eyes didn't move and neither did their heads even though their noses were touching. Samar took a deep breath and tried moving back from such closeness, "I'll get the room ready for you."

Naina immediately stopped him by pulling his arm; he was confused and a little startled.

Then she pulled him closer, and closer, back to the same proximity they were before he backed away, waiting a second she lunged forward and kissed him, but ever so slowly. Samar was struck and he didn't push the kiss further, except Naina did. She slowly deepened the kiss and pulled him by the collar, by which time Samar didn't stand back either. It wasn't a kiss that represented deep undying love, but it wasn't one that only showed lust either. It had something more and they both knew it.

Samar then remembered that she indeed was drunk and he needed to stop this before it got out of hand, slowly he pulled away but only to be stopped by her hands on his collar.

"You're drunk Naina, I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow, we should stop this now."

She smirked, "what happened to me calling the shots tonight?"

He laughed out loud, "You know exactly what I meant by that."

She pulled him closer again, "I'm being serious."

He tried again, "I know exactly how drunk you are Naina."

She didn't stop, "I don't need another room tonight Samar."

He knew exactly what she said but he also knew he couldn't let this happen. "Naina.."

Her forehead was now resting on his, "I'm not in love with you and I know neither are you with me, but I need a better memory of us than you and me fu*king each other on my couch. I need more than that Samar." She spoke as sincerely as she could hoping he understand her reasons for asking what she was.

Samar closed his eyes in regret of what happened last time, "you're very drunk Naina, and I know this won't look good tomorrow when you wake up."

Naina's hands moved up from the collar to his cheeks and dimples, identical to the ones she had. "I promise you, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

With that Samar found Naina's hand and lead her out of the room, towards his bedroom. He wasn't sure if this was right or not, considering they had only just started to understand each other, but it was what they needed. Or at least she needed. His room was on the ground floor, dimly lit as the rest of the house though no candles, he was sure they would never make it this far. His room was the master bedroom, would be 'their bedroom' eventually, beautifully decorated and too clean and organised for a bachelor man. She looked at him while he was still unsure of why he was doing and what he was doing, and then it him, he loved her. He didn't want to admit it out loud or even hint it to her, but he loved her. And that's what he was going to do tonight; love her. With one swift move he pulled Naina's back up against his chest, collectively taking her hair and putting it to one side to clear his path. Slowly touching the zip at the nape of her neck, and pulling it down to unleash her from the dress, and then making his lips touch the tip of her naked spine all the way down to her waist. The cold touch erupting little goose pimples, and without much further wait he pulled the sleaves down as well which let the dress hang of her hips. Turning her to face him he walked forward to lightly push her onto his bed. There she lay in black lace and a dress scrunched at her hips, her eyes giving him an open invitation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After hours of finally reuniting at many emotional levels and at the least in the physical sense Samar rolled off Naina to crash his head on the pillow. Was he amazed by what had just happened; absolutely. But what made him happier was that there was a chance at getting so much more than this. He knew that there was a larger chance at a brighter future between them now. Trying to even their breathing and constant panting, Samar finally uttered his first clear words of their moment, "That was fu*king amazing." Naina smiled out as well and then turned her head to face him, "I know right, just like wine some things get better with age." She turned her head to look back up again with glee, while Samar placed himself on top of her again, "I don't know if that's a dig at my age or a compliment to my ability."

She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss, "hey I'm complimenting your age and your ability. It's the highest compliment of all."

Samar laughed and swung Naina so she was lying on him instead, easily using his chest as a pillow she laid comfortably.

Samar spoke, "all these years when we were apart did you think about getting married?"

Naina looked at him while he looked up to the ceiling, "to you, no." He laughed, "but I did think about it, though no one I met came remotely close to it. The relationships I was in were good but I out of the three only one had the potential of marriage, and things didn't really work out between us."

Uneasiness came into Samar as Naina talked about her past, his grasp on Naina became significantly stronger. "How come things didn't work out."

Naina looked down and traced her fingers on his chest; "he could sense I didn't completely love him. And that's where I want to drop this topic."

He looked back down and didn't push the topic further, "are you thirsty, should I get you water?"

She pushed herself a little higher; "I'm absolutely fine," kissing him she laid back down. "Can we get some sleep please, I don't even want to look at the clock right now." Giggling she closed her eyes, Samar kissed her forehead lightly, and comfortably drifted of to a sweet slumber in a long time.

Waking up Naina couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, the sun rays drenched the room completely, and the empty spot next to Naina. Clenching the sheets at first Naina saw her lingerie on the floor. Picking it up she dressed herself and noticed that Samar had left his shirt on the bed with a note.

_It looked good on you the first time I saw it_

She smirked as she read it and then put on the shirt. Walking out she noticed Samar as usual sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper, until his eyes laid upon her.

"I knew that shirt was meant for you."

She laughed, "what's the time?"

"12" he said casually.

Her eyes widened, "don't worry I called your work place and said you were sick and couldn't come in today. Nothing to worry sweetheart."

She closed them in relief, "I've never done this."

He pulled her hand to make her sit on his lap, "what me? or lied at work?"

She playfully answered, "you I've done, lying at work that's new for me."

"When did you get the reading glasses?" She asked looking at his reading glasses; they made him a lot more mature and even a little more sexier than he already was she had to admit.

"What can I say, I'm getting old. Though I thought the red frame was supposed to make me look young and hip, not too sure about it now."

She laughed again, "they look good, and the red does weirdly suit you."

He brought his hand to engulf her waist, "last night was amazing."

She smiled with a little blush, "It was, and I definitely don't regret it."

Samar remembered his opposite assumption last night.

"I should definitely be heading back home now, I will have tones of work left over if I don't." Naina tried getting up, but failed as Samar pulled her back down.

"Today I need to say something to you Naina,"

She waited and he stuttered but got his grasp right to say what he had wanted for a long time. "I want the baby because I want you, not because I want to punish you."

His voice stoped as the words had finally came out, Naina's heart missed a beat and then her eyes glistened. She let the tears fall and didn't care how many there were, and then she simply threw her arms around Samar to hug him like she used too and had found everything she wanted. She had to say the words now, she had to say them because she meant them right now in this very moment, "I love you Samar, I always have." He smiled in victory, he had accomplished what he had set out to do, win her all over again, and he realised that with the right words it was possible. His arms at that moment didn't want to move and ever let her leave him again.


End file.
